The Punisher: Bullets and Pimps
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: Frank Castle aka the Punisher finally picks up the trail of one of Manhattan's most notorious pimps. Jimmy "Dick" Wallace, once a low-level pimp who began dealing in more than just women. He's shipping drugs and weapons into New York and making a name for himself as a valid underworld big shot. Watch what happens when these two clash and Jimmy gets the punishment he deserves.


"You see _that _over there? That's a cheap piece of ass, ain't nothin' you can't do with a bitch like that," Officer Bell said to his partner as they both stared at a full-figured blonde with long legs. They were on a stakeout in downtown Manhattan, under the roof of a bleak night with rain clouds that threatened over their heads.

She wore a red leather dress that was just a tad too tight for someone of her figure as she was quite curvy in places. The long heels she walked on were long enough to split an apple with and her blonde hair was at shoulder length. This was her corner and she worked it every night under the influence of her pimp, the famed Jimmy "Dick" Wallace. He ran this entire block and had his hands in various businesses; drugs, prostitution, and even weapons. The two cops watched her from their squad car though Officer Bell had a reputation for beating up on hookers, he had been suspended several times for his bad code of conduct. His partner, Officer Drake, a younger man who joined the force little over two years ago had been assinged to Bell as his partner.

''But sir, she's a prostitute. We're _cops _we don't do stuff like that right?" Officer Drake asked in disbelief.

"Ah you're young kid, you got a lot to learn. There's so much potential out on these streets and she's one of the many perks," Bell said as he licked his lips and he could still taste the bottle of bourbon he ravaged just hours ago. "Hey baby, you feelin' hungry tonight? I got a mean hotdog with your name on it."

"Fuck off pig!" she said as he gave Bell the finger and never even turned to look at him. The cop car followed her slowly as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Why not leave it at that? She seems less than interested, sir," Officer Drake gingerly said as he squeezed his hands together nervously.

"Fuck that, I ain't leavin' this block before I've had my _dick sucked _by that whore!" Bell said as he stopped the car and got out but not before he grabbed his expandable baton from underneath the driver's seat. "Let's see how she likes gettin' fucked with a stick."

Officer Drake sat and watched in disbelief and horror as his partner and teacher left the car with the baton in hand and started to follow the prostitute. The young officer knew what was about to happen but he was too shocked by it all to do anything about it. Lana Williams was her name though very few people on these streets knew it, even her own pimp usually calls her "fatty" or "chubby". Bell caught up to her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled it hard enough for her to release a mild scream.

"Let me go asshole!" she said while she tried to struggle free from his hold.

"You ain't going _nowhere _bitch, let's you and me have some fun," Bell said as he slapped her across the face with his baton and cracked her lower lip. An alley stood nearby and that was exactly where Bell was determined to take her and he dragged her toward the alley by her blonde hair. With a big belly that hung over his belt and a coffee-stained shirt he threw her against the wall as he immediately unhooked his belt with a perverted smile on his face. She knew she had nowhere to run because he also carried a gun and someone like him wouldn't think twice about shooting someone like her.

Tears ran down her face as she had been raped before mostly by her pimp but still feared it all the same. With his belt unhooked and the baton in hand he approached her and gestured with his other hand that she'd open her legs for him. "Please...don't do this," she begged as she felt the cold brick wall against her back.

"I love whores like you, I never feel guilty about hurtin' bitches like you," he said with a sadistic tone to his voice as he stood inches away from her now. He forcefully opened her legs with one hand and he slid the baton between her legs though she still wore underwear.

"Funny, I feel the same way about assholes like you," said a dark voice from further down the alley, in the darkness. Heavy footsteps indicated that whoever spoke now approached them and the dim-lit alley light showed half of a man's silhouette. Officer Bell glanced over his shoulder at the stranger who hid in the shadows and he reached for his gun. As he pulled it a faint thud shot through the alley and seconds later the officer gasped at the wound on his hand that moments ago held his gun. Blood ran from the bullet wound and he fell to his knees in pain whilst Lana screamed and backed away as she kept her back pushed against the wall.

He'd been shot by a silenced gun and the stranger that shot it was enough of a marksman that he hit Officer Bell's hand from a reasonable distance in a darkened alley. Heavy footsteps approached as the shooter stepped out from the cover of darkness and slowly approached Bell. He wore a long black leather coat that stretched down to his ankles, on his feet he wore black army boots with a faded-green military pants tucked into them. There were several guns strapped to his legs of various sizes and the most remarkable thing was the bulletproof vest he wore as it had a large white skull painted on it. His vest was loaded with ammunition clips and straps that no doubt led to other concealed weapons. A messy head of hair and a stubble on his face with a scar underneath his left eye that ran down most of his cheek. Though his eyes were that of a killer, a predator, as he looked Officer Bell in the eyes with a thirst for blood.

"I know who you are, Officer Bell. And I'm here to settle the score for every crime you committed. Your turn to scream," the Punisher said as he kneeled down next to the officer whilst throwing Bell's gun to the side. From his boot he pulled a knife and immediately grabbed Bell by his hair and he smashed his face against the wall with little or no effort.

"Plea...please...," Bell mumbled as he felt blood that ran from a broken nose down over his lips. He tasted his own blood and it made him that much more afraid of the man who stood before him, the man he recognized as the Punisher. The vigilante who was responsible for nearly a thousand criminal deaths.

The Punisher grabbed Bell's left hand and without warning he stuck his knife through it and Bell moaned in pain as both his hands had been wounded now. The Punisher was a tall and muscular man and his appearance inspired little trust and the prostitute who'd been a target of Bell's sadistic nature had fled the alley. "Jimmy Wallace aka Dick, you know where he hangs out. Tell me now and I'll shoot you in the head. If you lie to me, I'll feed you your own _fingers _one by one," Punisher said as he pressed his boot down on Bell's bullet-shot hand.

"P...Pussy...Pussy Club," Bell groaned and he began to cry as he feared for his life like never before.

"Thanks," Punisher said as he drew a sawed-off shotgun from behind his bullet proof vest and true to his word he blew Bell's brains out all over the wall. He turned away from the corpse he had created and walked back toward the darkness where he came from but the sudden cocking of a handgun stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop it right there! Not _one step _further," Officer Drake said as he firmly grasped his gun while sweat ran down his back.

"Go back to the station, kid. Report what you've seen and let every crooked cop know I'm comin' for them. You're one of the good ones, Officer Drake," Punisher said with his back turned toward the officer and he calmly walked on until he disappeared in the darkness. Officer Drake stood there with hands that trembled as he realized he had just met the Punisher.

Jimmy Wallace had been on the Punisher's target list for some time now but he had been wrapped up in a case that caused him to be right-smack in the middle of a gang war. The war ended on a high note as he managed to kill both leaders of each gang and took out enough members that both gangs had been reduced to a handful of frightened teenagers. Newspapers called it the Brooklyn Slaughter as the showdown took place in an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. But now he's pointed Jimmy Wallace as his next priority, and he's coming for blood.


End file.
